


Deck the Halls

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Deck the Halls

The fairy lights twinkled merrily on the Christmas tree, the fire crackling and popping in the hearth. The scent of pine was in the air and a spring of mistletoe hung in the entryway ready to capture any couple caught beneath it.

All in all, the cottage Severus and Harry called home was perfectly decorated for the holidays….

Harry lay prone on the floor in front of the tree. A silver garland bound his hands above his head, wrapped all the way down to his elbows. His ankles each had a string of bells tied around them so whenever he moved they jingled, filling the quiet room.

"You should see how you look." Severus ran his hands over Harry's bare arse, spreading his cheeks and pressing his thumb to Harry's entrance.

Harry lifted his hips, first pushing back against Severus's thumb then rocking forward for some much needed friction on his cock.

Severus reached out and stilled Harry's hips, then slicked his fingers with lube and prepared him thoroughly.

"I'm fairly certain this is not an appropriate use for Christmas tree baubles," Harry said minutes late, panting harshly, as Severus slipped a bright green bauble—spelled unbreakable—inside Harry's arse.


End file.
